Game updates/20071129
Update - Thursday, November 29, 2007 Bonus Mission Pack The Bonus Mission Pack has been enabled for those players who made qualifying purchases in the online store during the Bonus Mission Pack promotion. * To access the Bonus Mission Pack missions, speak to Durmand Historian in any of the major port cities: Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, or Kamadan. * For each mission, you will receive a book that tells the story leading up to the mission, along with any weapons your character will use during that mission. * To launch the mission, equip any provided weapons and click the “enter mission” button found inside the story book. * The Bonus Mission Pack missions are all single player adventures where you play as the characters from each story book. You will become that character for the duration of the mission and your normal skill bar will be replaced with that character's set of skills. * Upon completing a Bonus Mission Pack mission, you will be returned to the port city you were in previously or to your character's home port city. Your story book will have three new pages added at this point, summarizing the events that occurred during the mission as well as the effect those events had on the Guild Wars world. * You can take completed books back to Durmand to have the stories authorized. You can then trade in authorized stories to one of the four story scribes (located next to Durmand in each port city) for a customized weapon from the historic period you witnessed during the mission. However, you will no longer be able to keep the book in your Xunlai storage once it has been authorized. * Completing each mission also unlocks “Discovery Mode” for that mission, adding three hidden, bonus goals for you to discover. For each bonus goal you complete, Durmand will give any one character on your account an additional authorized story. The additional stories can only be earned once for each account. Skill Updates We will be evaluating the following changes over the course of the next week. Additional adjustments may be made during that time period. Assassin * Deadly Paradox: increased Energy cost to 15. * Shadow Prison: increased recharge time to 25 seconds. Mesmer * Clumsiness: increased recharge time to 7 seconds; decreased duration to 4 seconds. * Cry of Pain: decreased recharge time to 12 seconds. * Empathy: increased damage to 10..55. * Overload: increased non conditional damage to 5..40. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that caused Black Lotus Strike to fail if the target was not Hexed. * Fixed a bug that caused an improper error message to appear when Signet of Return or "Finish Him!" was used against an invalid target. * Fixed a bug that caused Magebane Shot to disable non-spell skills. * Fixed a bug that caused a character's tattoos to disappear and skin tones to appear altered when wearing the Ritualist's Opulent Raiment, Scale Leggings, and Beaded Shoes. Miscellaneous * Siege Devourer Feast now shows the proper error message when there is no exploitable corpse within range. * Replaced the oozes and rats in Lion's Arch, Kaineng Center, and Kamadan that were removed at the end of the Halloween Event. * Added effects for the skill Spectral Agony when used by Mursaat. * Updated an old version of the Diessa Icon to use the most current statistics for that item. The earlier version contained a +10% enchantment-lengthening bonus that is not supposed to exist on focus items. * Updated Automated Tournament map rotations. Category:Game updates GuildWiki notes * There was a second (as yet undocumented) update following this one. The second update seems to have removed a Zaishen chest bug that appeared in the Isle of the Nameless. * Also fixed a glitch that allowed the Gwen's Story mission to be unfinishable.